


Little Games

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [1]
Category: Torchwood/Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's curse is waiting; River's is knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Games

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 182. Prompt from [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #203-L is for Lists. Thanks to [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[hllangel](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/) for a Beta look-over. Comments and concrit welcome.

Jack and his date had just ordered dinner when he spotted a familiar head of curly hair at the bar.

She looked wistful, probably over something her personal time-travel code wouldn’t let her share. To cheer her up, Jack suggested they compare notes on recent conquests.

He’d added two of the Rolling Stones and one Oscar winner, while River could now lay claim to members of three of the royal families of Europe.

“Who’s that?” River asked, glancing at Jack’s table.

“Torchwood’s new bookkeeper. She looks good in a mini-skirt.”

River chuckled, and winked brazenly in Rosalind’s direction.

“I noticed.”  



End file.
